Lost Girl: Hallways of the Multiverse
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: In my dreams the "color" lured me. Now, after dining on food of the spirits, I am forever lost. Please, rescue me from this cycle. (SI, sorta: A girl slips into a surreal fantasy as she wanders lost, from one world to the next. Her only desire is that she would no longer be alone.) [I know next to nothing about QL, only that it was the closest I could get to what is happening.]


_A quick A.N., and probably the last A.N. and disclaimer you will see. This is going to cross over a lot of things, but some realms are going to be distorted or not even series related. But, again, this is mostly taking verse in existing stories. I do not own any of the series that are mentioned, or any of the fanon verses that I may cross over with. I already plan into crossing over into at least one fanfiction verse, and I plan on both trying to contact the author involved, and posting full disclaimers on my profile. _

_This is def a self insert, but based very very deeply in a reality of mine. I have had reoccurring dreams that involve this almost nightly. And I need to get it out, because yes, I do feel like I'm drifting away from reality sometimes, and sleep seems ever more tempting beside the bland reality I live. _

_This story may never end, and will update irregularly. I'm starting it now for Nanowrimo. You will see characters from my past stories here, and there will be spoilers, probably. There is a certain level of surrealism that will take place here, and you may find things that cause trigger or make you uncomfortable. I will try to stay as vague as possible, I promise. _

**_Believe me, this will be as surreal for me as it is for you._**

**_And now on with the Preface, or first letter. _**

**Is anyone out there?**

To whoever finds this:

I have only ever heard of Quantum Leap briefly, and haven't the time to research, or watch, Dr. Who. Sliders was an old favorite of mine, but really, this was more like Ryoga Hibiki's lost boy syndrome from Ranma 1/2. It had first started like a dream - or I was pretty sure that's what it was - a realistic dream of wandering endless hallways. I had a lot of those "dreams," and until the world shattered, I never once managed to connect them to an out-of-body experience.

The halls had a milky greyscale tone. I felt heat, and chill, saw shadows and light, and then nothing else. Sometimes I couldn't see, just feel along the walls. It was then I found my first "power": I could find (or was it create?)hidden passageways anywhere. It was simply a matter of belief and faith. After all, can't you do anything in dreams?

I would wake to the living world feeling disconnected and hollow. Was I still dreaming? Reality had started to feel like it wasn't so real after all.

The first time I saw "color" behind a glass door that I had never seen before.. I was elated; and foolish. I jumped in immediately with no concern for myself. It was a dream, after all.

I fell, towards a water grotto surrounding a giant floating fountain with no obvious source of water. It looked somewhat like a volcano floating on a bed of fine mist, the water trickling over the mist like it was solid. The Moss grew on the sides, and the water was a vibrant crystal blue, and It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The grotto was more of a quarry in depth, and I began to sink, weighed down by something that I couldn't comprehend. It had to be my faith in my supernatural dream abilities that allowed me to breathe underwater. This, and my new affinity with water, were the only good things I found in this paradise land of hidden danger.

I wasn't alone. I felt a sudden surge of great power, and the god of the water lurched out at me, a shape formless to my water-clouded eyes: dark, long, and writhing. It whipped past me; and I thought I was safe; until something struck my back and I "woke."

This adventure told me there was a never-land; something more. I found myself sleeping more and more often, traveling through the halls and trying to find something, anything else as beautiful as the grotto had been to my eyes. This new world.. It was a seductive and dangerous thing.

My second, and biggest, mistake was forgetting the first rule of traveling to the lands of Other. It is consistent in almost all myths, be they fairy tales, stories, or legends of gods and goddess: you never ever eat the food of the spirits. However, when I discovered the feast, laid out what seemed to be especially for me, with that "color" again, I couldn't resist.

I would never be the same again. When you eat the food of the spirits, it changes you. You become part of the "Other," the difference, the supernatural. When I awoke, again, I was in my room, but it had _changed_.

It was larger, for one, and my computer had been replaced by a single tome containing anything and everything I had ever experienced as a story, be it shows, games, books, even fan-fiction. Only, however, things I had experienced in the world of the living. Even things from my childhood that I barely remembered, to those that I had read the day before.

Next to the book lay a single journal with never-ending pages, and a pencil with everlasting lead and eraser. I'm not the best at hand writing.. and I didn't know why they were there. I am, however, starting to learn. The book recorded, as I'd later understand, my adventures as stories, but it was up to me to copy them. I will explain the abilities of the journal later.

The room had turned into what resembled as studio apartment held in a basement with no windows. It seemed like home, but with a warped, surreal feeling and I would find that it would evolve as I would.

I have begun a collection of the stories from my journal, and if this message disappears like my test message did, I will start placing them in the strange mail boxes I have discovered. I pray that I will be able to retrace my steps to the wall of mail boxes in the endless grey halls. I believe I will, for, if not, why does one of the boxes have my name on it.

The other boxes have names as well, in a script I can not read. I also can not open them. Are there other people out there..in a situation like mine..?.. Or am I giving myself false hope?

Please, whoever finds this, I plead with you to get me out of this cycle, or at least join me.

I beg of you.

Sincerely

**MESSAGE RETRACTED **


End file.
